<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Very (Accidentally) Happy Christmas by Winged_Fool</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27941393">A Very (Accidentally) Happy Christmas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winged_Fool/pseuds/Winged_Fool'>Winged_Fool</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>12 Days of Malex 2020, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Beads, Blow Job, Coming Untouched, Getting Back Together, M/M, Malex Secret Santa 2020, Nebulous Well-Adjusted Future, Present Hijinks, Rimming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:41:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27941393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winged_Fool/pseuds/Winged_Fool</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A present mishap leads to a very satisfying weekend</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michael Guerin/Alex Manes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>12 Days Of Malex 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skinsharpenedteeth/gifts">skinsharpenedteeth (Skinsharpenedteeth)</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Katie <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/skinsharpenedteeth">skinsharpenedteeth</a> who requested snowed-in Malex and present mix up (dirty present ends up under the tree instead of the family friendly one). Unfortunately due to irl being extremely chaotic for me right now, I didn't get to fully write the sex scene so consider this the first part and then a second part payoff on Saturday ;) I hope you enjoy it!</p><p>Rated T for now but the rating will go up with the second part.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex is sitting on his porch enjoying the cold wind whipping his face. It’s supposed to snow all night into the next morning and he’s looking forward to the snowfall. He decided to spend the Christmas weekend holed away at his cabin in the woods for some quiet time. Liz had invited him to join Arturo and Rosa for Christmas and he’d received similar invites from Kyle, Maria, and even Isobel. But he wanted to spend it alone, to unwind from everything, get his thoughts in order.</p><p>He and Forrest had broken up a few months ago and he and Michael were tentatively getting their relationship back on track. He knows that’s the reason why Isobel had extended the invitation to him, but he didn’t want to intrude on anyone’s family time - and certainly not Michael’s when things were still so new between them. Instead, he’s sent everyone off with his gifts from him and packed up his bags for a weekend in the woods.</p><p>A particularly cold gust of wind blasts his face and he snuggles deeper in his blanket pile he created on his rocking chair. He’d finished his hot chocolate about half an hour ago and he figures he has about another twenty minutes before the snow starts in earnest. He closes his eyes and just enjoys the cold wind on his face, thinking about the warm bath he’ll take when he’s back inside.</p><p>Just as his mind is beginning to drift, he hears a car crunching on the gravel driveway up to his cabin. He snaps his eyes open immediately and only relaxes minutely when he sees it’s Michael in his truck. That doesn’t necessarily mean everything is okay. But he hops out of the truck with a grin so Alex relaxes completely. “What are you doing out here?” he calls as he all but skips to the porch.</p><p>“I could ask you the same thing,” Alex replies. “Something up?”</p><p>Michael merely smiles and surprises Alex by laying a kiss on the crown of his head. “Nah, but it’s freezing out here. Can we go inside?”</p><p>Alex is almost affronted. This was supposed to be his weekend getaway and if he wanted to sit outside then he would. But Michael is only wearing a light coat over his usual flannel so the fight is immediately deflated from him. “Yeah sure, I think I have more hot chocolate inside if you want?”</p><p>“Sure,” Michael is still smiling and it makes Alex’s heart flip. “Need a hand getting in?”</p><p>Alex wiggles in his seat but he’s really buried under the blankets so he huffs in defeat. “Yeah, I think so.”</p><p>Michael’s smile morphs into a fond one, probably because they both know it’s growth for Alex to ask for help instead of trying to power through on his own. Then his smile turns mischievous as he leans down to scoop Alex up and carry him bridal style into the cabin. Alex lets out a squawk of surprise but doesn’t offer more protest than that. Michael’s behavior is a little out of character for where they’ve been lately so it’s throwing him off. At least that's what he tells himself, ignoring the way he relaxes in Michael's grip and enjoys his strong arms wrapped around him.</p><p>Michael gently places Alex on the couch, loosening the blankets from around him so he can burrow out from under them. “Stay here, I’ll grab us the hot chocolate,” he says before disappearing into the kitchen. As Michael putters around in the kitchen, Alex tries to figure out what might have caused Michael’s sudden appearance at the cabin and overly affectionate actions. He mulls it over as he tugs the blankets off him and pushes them to the corner of the couch.</p><p>While lost in thought, Michael emerges from the kitchen and sets two steaming mugs of hot chocolate on the coffee table. “So you asked what I’m doing here and it’s because I opened your Christmas gift,” Michael announces without ceremony, a smirk fixed upon his face.</p><p>“Oh, uh…” Alex is confused at the reason. It wasn’t a super personal gift because he wasn’t sure where they were with each other. He’d merely purchased a soft cashmere sweater to keep Michael warm and so he had variety to all his flannels. “You liked it then?”</p><p>Michael barks out a laugh, “Liked it? I was mortified when I opened it in front of Izzy and Max, but Izzy thought it was hilarious. She’s the one who told me to come out here and spend Christmas with you instead.”</p><p>Mortified? Alex is even more confused and he’s gaping at Michael. But he doesn’t notice as he takes a large gulp of the hot chocolate and continues, “I figured it was your not so subtle way of telling me to finally make a move and well here I am.”</p><p>Alex’s mind is still whirring trying to figure out exactly how Michael could have made such an assumption from a simple gift. He's so focused on trying to figure out Michael's reasoning that he doesn't notice Michael leaning in until he's cupping Alex's face and kissing him firmly. Alex's so surprised he opens his mouth on a gasp and Michael takes the opportunity to lick into his mouth. He tastes like the chocolate he just took a drink from, his mouth even warmer than usual from the hot chocolate, and it’s been so long since he’s had this, he decides to not question how they got here and kisses back just as fervently.</p><p>Alex tugs on Michael's curls and realizes it's not enough so he swings his legs to straddle Michael who responds enthusiastically by immediately pulling Alex closer. Alex's fingers still buried in Michael's curls, one of Michael's hands on his waist, and the other squeezing Alex's ass. They make out like this until they have to break away for air. As they both take deep breaths, Michael chuckles a bit, “I figured you might want company on getting snowed in.”</p><p>He laughs breathlessly, “Yeah I’d love that.”</p><p>Michael’s smile turns absolutely filthy as he nips at Alex’s lips and then hotly says in Alex’s ear, “Maybe we could try out our gift while we’re all snowed in.”</p><p>“What?” Alex breaths out. It’s laced with confusion but the breathless way he says it makes Michael pause and come to apparently the wrong conclusion.</p><p>He pulls away and cocks his head, thinking. “Unless you just wanted me to use it?” Alex is frowning in absolute confusion and is just about to ask Michael what the <em>fuck</em> he’s talking about when Michael’s filthy grin returns. “Yeah that could be hot. Would you watch me? Direct me?”</p><p>Alex’s stomach flips again, he loves giving Michael directions when they’re in bed and it puts him in an uncomfortable state of arousal and utter confusion. He pictures Michael sitting naked with nothing but the sweater on and while he likes the idea, he can’t fathom how Michael thinks it could be hot. Unless Michael wants Alex to order him on how to touch himself?</p><p>Alex is just getting into the idea when Michael gives Alex another hot, feverish kiss and breathes against his lips, "Let me go get it." Alex is excited at the idea but still a little confused, but Michael still doesn’t notice how confused Alex is about everything. Instead, he gently scoots Alex off his lap and all but runs out of the cabin - to his truck Alex thinks distantly, to bring in...a sweater.</p><p>Finally, Michael reemerges with a box that still has some of the tatters of the wrapping paper Alex used on it. He settles in next to Alex and reverently strokes the box before he grins conspiratorially at Alex and pulls out the gift.</p><p>Alex’s eyes widen to comical sizes as he feels his entire face start flaming. In Michael’s hand is decidedly <em>not</em> the cashmere sweater he’d bought him but rather an impressive size of anal beads Alex had purchased for himself a couple weeks ago after a day of hanging out with Michael. He'd been feeling horny and frustrated that they were still just <em>friends</em>.</p><p>“Alex?” he hears Michael ask, voice careful as if he’s trying not to spook an animal. “Is everything okay?”</p><p>“That-that...that’s not what I got you,” he squeaks out, absolutely mortified.</p><p>“What?” Now it’s Michael’s turn to be confused.</p><p>Alex buries his face in his hands, he knows he needs to be careful because he doesn’t want to hurt Michael’s feelings when he’d been so pleased with the gift he thought Alex had given him. “I must have mixed up the boxes and wrapped the wrong one for you.”</p><p>They’ve always been so bad at communicating and he ended up embarrassing Michael this time around so he fully expects him to get up and leave, angry that Alex would put him in this position and destroy the fledgling relationship they had. Instead, he hears what sounds like muffled sobs and Alex peeks through his fingers, horrified.</p><p>Rather than Michael choking back sobs, his face is red as he tries to stifle his laughs. When he sees that Alex is staring at him from behind his fingers, Michael dissolves into another fit of laughter. Alex drops his hands from his face and just stares at Michael in confusion until he finally calms down enough to say, “I’m sorry, it’s just this makes so much more sense.”</p><p>“You’re not upset?” Alex asks cautiously.</p><p>“Why would I be upset?” he replies, incredulously. Alex merely looks away and shrugs and Michael tuts, “Hey none of that, we said we’d communicate better.”</p><p>Alex was <em>just</em> lamenting that fact so he squares his shoulders and nods, “You were so excited about this gift and saying that it was the push that we needed to get back on the same page. I was afraid you’d be mad that it was actually an accident.”</p><p>Michael laughs softly and he has an impossibly fond smile on his face. “But, it did kind of get us on the same page even if it was an accident.” At Alex's furrowed brow, he continues, "I showed up here uninvited despite you telling everyone you wanted to be alone all weekend and not only did you not complain when I showed up but let me do things for you and quickly accepted me spending the weekend with you."</p><p>"I was just confused," he protests weakly, mentally kicking himself for not just agreeing with Michael. Michael levels him a disbelieving look like he's thinking the same thing. "I <em>was</em> happy to see you, even if I was confused," he admits.</p><p>"Good," Michael smiles, "Because if you don't mind, I really don't want to leave."</p><p>"I never want you to leave," Alex whispers which is the right thing to say because Michael's smile turns sweet and he leans in to kiss Alex gently. They exchange soft and gentle kisses for a long moment before Michael grabs Alex's hips again and pulls him back onto his lap. Alex immediately throws his arms around Michael's neck and tries to press closer into him. “So,” Michael starts when he pulls away from Alex, his mischievous smirk from before back on his face, “If you didn’t get those for me, who did you get them for?” Alex flushes again and looks away causing Michael to laugh lowly. “For you?” he asks, nudging Alex to look back at him. Alex merely nods, too embarrassed to speak. “Maybe you actually wanted to give <em>me</em> a show?”</p><p>Alex flushes again but this time from arousal rather than embarrassment and leans in to meet Michael in the middle. “You want to order me around, is that it?”</p><p>“Absolutely,” Michael murmurs against his lips. “Plus we’ll be here all weekend, I’m sure we can think of a few ways to get the most use out of them.”</p><p>Alex leans in and kisses him hard. “I’m sure we can,” he agrees once they’ve broken apart.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Alright this is the best I could do, I hope you enjoy it because I’m going to fling myself into the sun now 😅</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Despite their conversation, nothing really happens at that point. They exchange more lazy, sweet kisses before Michael pulls off and announces that he’s going to make them dinner. It’s a quickly whipped together meal but still so delicious and Michael regals Alex with tales of cooking with Sanders when he was in high school.</p><p>When they’re done eating, Alex picks up the plates to begin washing up and Michael comes up behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist and nipping at his neck. “What were you planning to do before I showed up?” he asks against his ear.</p><p>He’s not sure if Michael wants him to say that he was planning to use the beads, but he opts for telling the truth, “I was looking forward to a bath.”</p><p>Michael hums and kisses him behind his ear. “Okay, while you finish up here, I’ll start running one.”</p><p>Alex takes his time, rinsing off each dish and pot and pan Michael used to make their dinner, then loading them in the dishwasher. He does a perfunctory wipe down of the kitchen before he feels comfortable leaving the kitchen for the day. The snow had started while they were eating and the sun had set hours ago.</p><p>When he enters the bathroom, Michael is already sitting in the water and he makes grabby hands toward Alex for him to join. He laughs and as quick as he can with removing his prosthetic, he strips down and sinks into the water with him. It’s a tight fit, the bathtub is large and comfortable for one person but two people is a bit of a squeeze. Alex isn’t complaining though - he always wants to be close and touching Michael.</p><p>Michael takes advantage of the proximity by lathering soap into Alex’s hair and gently washing him. It’s such a rhythmic and soothing motion, Alex feels himself drifting off in a light sleep. He’s aware of Michae’s movements, lovingly washing Alex down before tending to himself. Once they’re done bathing, Michael gets out of the tub first and dries himself before coming over to pull Alex out of the tub into a large fluffy towel.</p><p>He carries him to the bed and gently wipes him down and Alex feels so loved and happy in this moment. Michael leaves again and Alex is closing his eyes, enjoying the moment before he feels the bed dip and Michael crawl over to him. Alex opens his eyes to watch Michael smile at him and throw a leg over Alex so that he’s kneeling over him and puts his hands on either side so that Michael is caging Alex in.</p><p>“Yes?” Alex says coyly.</p><p>“I think I deserve a thank you for taking care of you all night?” He replies cheekily.</p><p>“Oh?” Alex smiles, “You mean you did all of that for a reward?”</p><p> Michael leans down and nips at Alex’s lips before murmuring against them, “I’m a man who knows what he wants.”

</p>
<p>It’s so cheesy but it’s enough for Alex to throw his arms around Michael and kiss him earnestly. Michael has always gone after the things he wants and it makes Alex feel so full of love that Michael has always come back to him.</p><p>While they’re making out, Alex reaches down to touch Michael’s throbbing cock. It jumps at his touch and Alex breaks away from the kiss because he wants to get his mouth on it. He crawls down Michael’s body and flashes him a smile before wrapping his mouth around Michael’s cock, taking him as deep as he can.</p><p>Michael’s hands immediately fly down to tangle his fingers in Alex’s hair. This is Alex’s favorite part of sucking dick, having Michael desperate for more but at his complete mercy for <i>more</i>. Alex spends some time sucking enthusiastically at the head while one hand plays with Michael’s balls and the other one begins to jerk Michael off.
</p><p>“Fuck Alex, your <i>mouth</i>,” Michael says with an appreciative moan.</p><p>Alex preens around his cock before taking more of him down his throat. The hand that was jerking Michael off previously snakes down to his own throbbing cock and he jerks himself off in time with how he moves up and down on Michael’s cock.</p><p>It doesn’t take long before Michael’s fingers tighten in Alex’s hair and he cries, “Ah! I’m gonna--” and chokes off with another moan as Alex pulls Michael in closer, swallowing him and his come down. Alex is following soon after, Michael’s softening cock still in his mouth. He finally pops off with an obscene sound and looks up at Michael with half-lidded eyes. Michael looks blissed out and it makes Alex surge up and kiss him hard, thrusting his tongue in Michael’s mouth so he can taste himself on Alex.</p><p>After Michael recovers from his orgasm, he smirks down at Alex. “Why don’t we try out your <i>gift</i>?” </p><p>Alex laughs breathlessly and watches in anticipation as Michael jumps off the bed to grab the anal beads he’d brought into the room after their dinner. He shimmies his hips toward Alex as he makes his way back to the bed, tossing the beads somewhere to the left of Alex, and laying atop him for more greedy kisses.</p><p>Alex begins to feel his cock stir and Michael must be in a similar state when he finally breaks away from Alex and gently pushes Alex onto his stomach. Michael spreads Alex’s cheeks and enthusiastically licks a stripe over his hole. Alex cries out even though it's a gentle beginning because it’s been a while since he’s bottomed.</p><p>Michael playfully nips at one of Alex’s asscheeks, in an apology or a promise for what’s to come, Alex isn’t sure. He thinks it’s the latter when he feels Michael begin to lick more insistently at his entrance. He doesn’t let Alex get used to the pattern though - he changes from paying only attention to his hole to licking a long strip from Alex’s perineum to the top of his ass. When he returns his attention to Alex’s hole, he presses his tongue in shallowly but pulling out another yelp from Alex.</p><p>He feels Michael pull his tongue out and press his smile into Alex’s ass. Alex is about to gripe at him for laughing before Michael dives right back in. He presses in deeper this time and fucks in and out for a bit. On one of his thrusts out, Michael doesn’t immediately press back in. Instead, he purses his lips and presses against Alex’s hole and sucks. “Ah fuck!” Alex cries, arching his back.</p><p>Michael pulls back, “You like that?”</p><p>Alex nods his head furiously, willing Michael to get back to it. Instead, Michael leans his body over Alex’s and licks the shell of his ear before saying, “I can’t hear you.”</p><p>He whines and thrashes his head back and forth, “Yes, Michael, fuck!”</p><p>He feels Michael’s grin against his ear. “Good,” he breathes and lays another kiss beneath his lope before he dives back in. He changes his approach by presses his tongue to the top of Alex’s hole and hooking his thumb to the bottom, stretching it out.</p><p>Alex writhes under the attention and tries to get some friction on his cock by rubbing against the comforter, but Michael immediately puts a stop to it. He pulls off Alex and playfully slaps his ass, “None of that.”</p><p>“Please, Michael,” Alex begs, not sure exactly what he’s asking for.</p><p>“Aw baby, you’re being so patient, I promise I’ll reward you,” Michael murmurs, rubbing his hands down Alex’s back before resting on his ass. Alex merely groans in response and Michael leans down to kiss his hole again before he takes both thumbs to stretch Alex open. Alex feels completely exposed but before he can dwell too much on embarrassment, Michael is licking back in as deep as he can go.</p><p>Alex moans, long and deep as he feels Michael’s tongue exploring. He wants to reach around and push Michael in closer, but Michael wanted him to stay still so instead he focuses on the sensations as they come.</p><p> He feels one of Michael’s thumbs slip away while he continues his attention at Alex’s hole and he figures out why when Michael pulls off and starts to insert one of the beads into Alex.</p><p>Alex cries out and then moans appreciatively as Michael uses his tongue to circle around where his rim is stretched over the bead. Before he can get used to it though, Michael is pushing the bead all the way in and then pushing another one in. </p><p>“Michael,” he whines, throwing his arm back, searching for him.</p><p>He obliges by interlacing his fingers with Alex’s. “Is this what you were thinking of when you bought them? My mouth on your ass, filling you with the beads?”</p><p>“It’s better,” Alex mumbles back, “It’s better because you’re <i>here</i>.”</p><p>“I’m here,” Michael agrees, tugging on Alex’s hand and kissing his knuckles, “And I’m not going anywhere.”</p><p>Alex makes an embarrassing noise and Michael is good enough not to make fun of him, instead torturing him by inserting two more beads into Alex. “Only a few more, can you handle them?” Michael asks, thumb stroking his ass.</p><p>He squeezes Michael’s hand and nods too overwhelmed to speak. Michael takes mercy on him and doesn’t make him verbally answer like before, instead shoving in the rest of the beads. Alex cries out in pleasure as one of them hits his prostate.</p><p>Michael flips Alex around and picks him up at the waist before planting him at the edge of the bed. Alex falls on his back, spreading his legs so Michael can inspect his handiwork. He kneels in front of him and kisses Alex’s hole once more before straightening up and taking a step back.</p><p>“I’m going to jack off and when you think I’m close, I want you to pull all the beads out at once, okay?” Michael sounds breathless, one hand already on his dick.</p><p>Alex nods eyes completely transfixed with the way Michael takes himself in hand and plays with himself. He focuses a lot of attention on the head before taking his other hand to massage his balls. It’s similar to the way Alex likes to suck Michael off but it’s good to file away the information for later.</p><p>He flicks his eyes up to Michael and his eyes are screwed shut with his face scrunched up in pleasure. “Michael,” Alex calls softly so he opens his eyes and gives him his attention. Once Michael is looking down on him again, Alex moves his hand to the end of the anal beads and <i>pulls</i> them all out at once. </p><p>He moans, long and loud, and feels his balls tighten up before spurting come all over his stomach. He hears Michael groan his name and he opens them to see Michael take a step forward and furiously jack off before his come is joining Alex’s.</p><p>Michael collapses against Alex and lazily plants kisses on the side of his face, rubbing his hand through their combined mess. “Stop,” Alex whines, batting Michael’s hand half-heartedly.</p><p>“Mmm you did so good, baby. I can’t wait to see what you’ll do for me tomorrow,” he praises against his cheek, resting his hand on Alex’s stomach.</p><p>They lay like that for a long time that Alex thinks they’re going to fall asleep right here. Finally, Michael gets up and picks up the beads and he hears him cleaning them in the bathroom and returning with a wet cloth to clean him up.</p><p>“Come on, let’s go to bed now,” Michael murmurs after throwing the cloth into the hamper. He gathers Alex into his arms and settles them both under the covers in the middle of the bed.</p><p>Alex is comfortable in the bed, blankets piled high, and snuggled close to Michael. He’s just drifting off to sleep with Michael holding him and rubbing his shoulder when Michael quietly says, “Hey Alex?”</p><p>Alex merely hums so Michael knows he’s listening but keeps his eyes closed. “What did you actually get me for Christmas?”</p><p>His eyes shoot open at the question, embarrassed again but in a very different way. “Oh, um. It’s pretty lame, let me buy you something better.”</p><p>He hears Michael chuckle before saying, “No that’s not what I mean. I was just curious what you thought I was talking about earlier.”</p><p>That’s exactly what he was worried Michael was asking about. He considers lying but he knows Michael will know. So instead he takes a deep breath and steels himself for Michael’s teasing, “It’s a cashmere sweater.”</p><p>He can feel the rumble of laughter in Michael’s chest. “Alex!” he cries, “You really sat there letting me talk about what we could do together thinking I was talking about a sweater?”</p><p>“It’s what I got you!” Alex defends, “Why would I think you were talking about something else?”</p><p>Michael just laughs a little harder before calming down and pressing a kiss to Alex’s temple. “I love you,” he murmurs.</p><p>Alex <i>melts</i> into Michael’s embrace, snuggling up closer to him, “Love you too.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>In the course of writing this chapter, I ended up finishing a bottle of wine because of all that ~*internalized catholicism*~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>